youtubefandomcom_de-20200215-history
GermanLetsPlay
GermanLetsPlay (*09.02.1992; bürgerlich: Manuel BüttinghausNamensnachweis 1Namensnachweis 2Namensnachweis 3). Ist ein deutscher Let's Player. Leben Manuel ging von 2002 bis 2007 auf die Adelkampschule in EssenProfil bei "Stay Friends" - abgerufen am 29.06.2016 Manuel hat vier Geschwister. Peter (DebitorLP), Sebastian (SibstLP), einen weiteren Bruder und eine Schwester. Am 17. Juni 2015 wurde auf Twitter von User TragPulp ein Bild veröffentlicht, welches angeblich das Gesicht von Manuel zeigen soll.Bild des angeblichen GermanLetsPlays gesichtet am 29.06.2016 Ein Statement von Manuel dazu gab es nicht, bzw. waren bei Sichtung schon entfernt. Allgemeine Informationen Neben seinem Kanal GermanLetsPlay (GermanLetsFail), besitzt er noch seinen Trash-Kanal GermanLetsTrash, auf dem er größtenteils sogenannte Let's Lalas hochlädt, die teils Copyright-Verstöße beinhalten (inaktiv). Zudem besaß er die Kanäle GermanLetsButton und GermanLetsButton2, welche zuvor wenig Content brachten; er schloss diese Kanäle gleichzeitig am 31.08.2015. Hauptkanal GermanLetsPlay fing am 28.02.2010 mit den Let's Plays auf dem gleichnamigen Kanal „GermanLetsPlay“ an, der allerdings am 31.12.2010 wegen 3 Copyright-Strikes gesperrt wurde, weswegen sein neuer Kanal unter der URL-Endung GermanLetsFail läuft. Der Grund der Strikes ist, dass GermanLetsPlay nicht wegen seiner Let's Plays, sondern wegen Dubs und einem Let's Lala (siehe GermanLetsTrash) gesperrt wurde. GermanLetsPlay hatte sich 3 Monate vor seiner Sperrung den Kanal „GermanLetsFail“ erstellt, weil ihm klar wurde, dass die Sperrung nicht mehr all zu weit in der Zukunft liegt. Er hatte, nachdem viele alte Kanäle komplett aus dem YouTube-System entfernt wurden, YouTube erneut angeschrieben und nachgefragt, ob er seinen alten Account zurückbekommen könnte, woraufhin ein YouTube-Mitarbeiter dies bejahte und ihm die Frage stellte, ob er den Account als Kanal oder als Weiterleitung zurück haben möchte. GermanLetsPlay entschied sich dafür, den Kanal komplett wieder aufleben zu lassen, woraufhin er kurze Zeit später am 29.03.2012 reaktiviert wurde. Am selben Tag musste er feststellen, dass die alten 3 Strikes von 2010 noch auf dem Kanal waren und der Kanal damit unbrauchbar war, da jegliche Features nach einem Copyright-Strike deaktiviert werden (z.B. 15+ Minuten-Uploads). Einige Tage später war einer der 3 Strikes aus unbekannten Gründen verschwunden. Manuel (GermanLetsPlay) hat daraufhin YouTube kontaktiert und nachgefragt, warum denn bitte nach einer Reaktivierung noch 2 Strikes auf dem Kanal sind, da dies seiner Meinung nach keinen Sinn ergibt. YouTube hat die Frage nie wirklich beantwortet, bis sie am 23.07. folgendes schrieben: „Die Copyright-Strikes auf dem Kanal „GermanLetsPlay“ verfallen am 28.9.2012 und am 27.3.2013.“ GermanLetsPlay hat auf YouTube schon über 4.000 Videos hochgeladen (auf alle Kanäle verteilt). Zudem hat er bereits die 1.000.000 Abonnenten-Marke geknackt. GermanLetsPlay ist recht stolz darauf, sagen zu können, dass er die 100.000 Abonnenten ohne nennenswerten Push von außerhalb erreicht hat. Manuel hat insgesamt 3 Brüder, wovon 2 selber Let's Playen. GermanLetsPlay hat erst seinem älteren Bruder SibstLP (Sebastian) dabei geholfen, Let's Player zu werden und seinen Kanal bekannter zu machen und dann ein paar Monate später seinem noch älteren Halbbruder DebitorLP (Peter). GermanLetsPlay war somit der erste der drei Brüder, der sich mit dem Thema „Let's Play“ befasste, ohne seinen Push hätten die Kanäle seiner Geschwister weniger Erfolg gehabt. GLP betonte in dem Video „WICHTIG - Die Maske von GermanLetsPlay“ von 2012 sehr deutlich, dass er seine Maske nicht ablegen wird. Er zählte einige Gründe dafür auf, um das Thema für ihn aus der Welt zu schaffen. Das Video ist heute nicht mehr gelistet. GermanLetsPlay und die Abkürzung GLP sind seid dem 23.11.2012 bis voraussichtlich zum 30.09.2022 geschützte Marken.GermanLetsPlay in der WIPO DatenbankMarkenregisterabfrage "GermanLetsPlay" & "GLP""GLP" Tratemark Eintrag in der WIPO Datenbank Nebenkanäle GermanLetsButton war ein Nebenkanal, auf dem vor allem Real Life-Videos und Vlogs veröffentlicht wurden. Am 31.08.2015 gab GLP über Twitter bekannt, dass sowohl GermanLetsButton, als auch GermanLetsButton2, nach 4 Jahren Inaktivität nun gelöscht seienTweet von GermanLetsPlay. Insider & typische Sprüche GermanLetsPlay pflegt es, in seinen Videos wiederholt zahlreiche Sprüche und Wendungen zu äußern, welche teilweise für neue Zuschauer unklar erscheinen könnten. Hier eine Liste: * „Schreibt's '''jetzt' in die Kommentare.“:'' ironisch gemeint, bei sinnfreien Themen * „Hä?! Was war das denn für ein Opfer?“: nach einem schlechten Gegner, meist in Endergames. * „Eh.“: kurzer Ton. Beim Bogenschießen oder Blöcke bauen in Minecraft. * „Mmmhey zusammen!“: Ehemals typische Begrüßung, wird heute allerdings nicht mehr (bzw. sehr selten) verwendet, da dies' eher zum Markenzeichen von AlexiBexi geworden ist und er sich dafür heute am liebsten „in die Fresse spucken“ würde. * „'''Hey' und willkommen zu einer weiteren Runde des Formats“:'' heutige Begrüßung und Parodie zu jener von Herr Bergmann, das „Hey“ wird hierbei besonders betont. * „Uahaha“: Eine Art Running-Gag zwischen den Videos, wird mittlerweile eher gegen Ende als letztes Wort/Verabschiedung verwendet. War eine Zeit lang sehr selten und kaum zu sehen, wird aber langsam wieder häufiger benutzt. * „Mein kleiner Fratz“: aktuell eine Bezeichnung/Verniedlichung seiner Zuschauer oder Gegner bei Minecraft-Minigames. * ,,Alter, ich bin ja eine richtige Maschine!!!" Neuerdings ist dies ein Ausruf seinerseits, wenn er in einem Spiel in einer kurzen Zeit eine höhere Killstreak aufstellt, weil beispielsweise er und mindestens zwei andere Leute von ihm knapp erledigt wurden. * „Und willkommen zur: Ich bin behindert-Show, obwohl ich voll toll bin, jou!“: Dieser kleine Clip wird immer von GLP eingeschnitten, wenn er eine dämliche Situation ankündigen will. Dazu benutzt er die Melodie „Ambler“ von Kevin MacLeod. * „WOW“: als Ausruf, meist mit Einblendung des belgischen Sängers Eddy Wally, bzw. mit dessen MLG Ausruf "Wow", für geglückte Aktionen. * „Hi!“: Das 'Hi' wird besonders hoch ausgesprochen; wurde für kurze Zeit als Standardbegrüßung eingeführt. Heute eher selten. *''„Den Like parten!“:'' das ist das gleiche wie „Den Part liken!“. *''„Such impressive! Much wow!“'' *''„reinlunzen“'' *''„Tschüß Leute, biz dann.“:'' Verabschiedung *''„So ist dat geil!“:'' Sein „Dubstep-Intro“. *''„Puffi''“: Sein Pufferfisch, der von Zombey in dem Projekt: 'Minecraft Aura' ins Leben gerufen wurde.'' *„Klumpí''“: Ein Wesen, welchen in einer Folge 'Happy Wheels' erschaffen wurde. *"„Kott"“: Jegliche Witze, die einen Zusammenhang zum Wort "Kott", abgeleitet von "Kot" haben. z.B. eine von ihn selbst erfundene Redewendung "Kott, welcher mir aus den Ohren läuft", die genaue Bedeutung ist dabei unbekannt. Kott kann aber auch als Adjektiv (kottig) oder natürlich als Verb benutzt werden. Formate Laufende= {| class="sortable" style="width 60%; text-align:centre" ! Name !! Folgen !! class="unsortable" | Playlist |- | ROCKET LEAGUE || 35 || |- | MINECRAFT: MINIGAMES (Skywars, Jump League, Aura PvP, (Quick) Bedwars, Smash, Mario Party) || 274 || |- | HAPPY WHEELS || 232 || |- | GermanLetsPlay's Highlights || 95 || |- |-| Pausierte= {| class="sortable" style="width:50%; text-align:center" ! Name !! Folgen !! class="unsortable" | Playlist |- | AGAR.IO || 22 || |- | GTA Online - GRAND THEFT AUTO ONLINE || 47 || |- | CLEVERBOT || 40 || |- | TROUBLE IN TERRORIST TOWN - GARRY'S MOD || 528 || |- | MINIGOLF & BILLARD || 52 || |- | Let's Flash || 198 || |- | VIRTUAL REALITY || 40 || |- |-| Beendete= * MINECRAFT: DESPERADO (21 Videos) * MINECRAFT: VARO 3: 1 Video (im Team mit DelayLP, daher der Teamname: "#VerzögerterTumor") * MINECRAFT: LEBEN (44 Videos) * MINECRAFT: VARO 2: 39 Videos (im Team mit Ungespielt, daher der Teamname: "#RaupenTumor") * ROAD TO VARO (11 Videos) * THE HIDDEN (2 Videos) * MINECRAFT: AURA (110 Videos) * THE SHIP (6 Videos) * MINECRAFT: VARO: 18 Videos (im Team mit Zombey, daher der Teamname: "Zomger") * OCULUS RIFT: Minecraft: The Dropper 2 Adventure Map (3 Videos) * OCULUS RIFT: TIME RIFTERS (2 Videos) * MURDER - GARRY'S MOD (11 Videos) * NIDHOGG (5 Videos) * PROP HUNT - GARRY'S MOD (7 Videos) * OCULUS RIFT: Minecraft: The Dropper Adventure Map (4 Videos) * TERRARIA 1.2 (63 Videos) * GTA 5 - GRAND THEFT AUTO V (65 Videos) * COOKIE CLICKER (7 Videos) * GTA: SA - GRAND THEFT AUTO: SAN ANDREAS (3 Videos) * FINAL FANTASY XIV: A REALM REBORN (30 Videos) * ACE OF SPADES (3 Videos) * MEGAMAN 6 (8 Videos) * WORMS CLAN WARS Gameplay | Let's Play (6 Videos) * 7 DAYS TO DIE Gameplay | Let's Play Together (37 Videos * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX TAG FORCE EVOLUTION Gameplay | Let's Play (81 Videos) * DOWN DOWN DOWN! (7 Videos) * PIKMIN 3 Gameplay | Lets Play (6 Videos) * KILLING FLOOR Gameplay | Let's Play (3 Videos) * SUPER MARIO SUNSHINE Gameplay | Let's Play (38 Videos) * CUBE WORLD Gameplay | Let's Play Together (51 Videos) * NEW SUPER LUIGI.U Gameplay | Let's Play Together (28 Videos) * DRAGONS PROPHET Gameplay | Let's Play Together (50 Videos) * MEGAMAN 5 (9 Videos) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Gameplay | Let's Play (33 Videos) * MEGAMAN 4 (8 Videos) * Resident Evil Revelations Gameplay | Let's Play (28 Videos) * Spore Gameplay | Let's Play (32 Videos) * Team Fortress 2 Gameplay | Let's Play (5 Videos) * Dead Island Riptide Gameplay | Let's Play Together (28 Videos * Battlefield 3 Gameplay | Let's Play (14 Videos) * LEGO City Undercover Gameplay | Let's Play (47 Videos) * Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate Gameplay | Let's Play (111 Videos) * Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 Gameplay | Let's Play (30 Videos) * SimCity Gameplay | Let's Play (7 Videos) * Let's Retro (35 Videos) * MEGAMAN 3 (7 Videos) * GTA 4 - GRAND THEFT AUTO IV (24 Videos) * MEGAMAN 2 (6 Videos) * MINECRAFT - SURVIVAL GAMES | HUNGER GAMES ( 26 Videos) * MEGAMAN (6 Videos) * Rayman Origins Gameplay | Let's Play (33 Videos) * New Super Mario Bros. U Gameplay | Let's Play (57 Videos) * Don't Starve Gameplay | Let's Play42 Videos) * Minecraft Gameplay | Let's Play 200+ Videos) * WarZ Gameplay | Let's Play (17 Videos) * Worms Revolution Gameplay | Let's Play (5 Videos) * Little Big Planet 2 Gameplay | Let's Play (30 Videos) * Sims 3 Gameplay | Let's Play (123 Videos) * Secret of Evermore Gameplay | Let's Play (32 Videos) * Diablo 3 Gameplay | Let's Play Together (45 Videos) * Happy Wheels Gameplay | Let's Play (200 Videos) * Blockscape Gameplay | Let's Play (5 Videos) * GermanLetsPlay Style (1 Video) * Terraria Gameplay | Let's Play Together (80 Videos) * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Gameplay | Let's Play (22 Videos) * Let's Steam (47 Videos) * Dead Island Gameplay | Let's Play Together (70 Videos) * Little Big Planet Gameplay | Let's Play Together (26 Videos) * Minecraft Gameplay | Let's Play Beta² (162 Videos) * FEAR 3 Gameplay | Let's Play Together (21 Videos) * Portal 2 Gameplay | Let's Play Together (17 Videos) * Donkey Kong Country 2 Gameplay | Let's Play Together (42 Videos) * Crysis 2 Gameplay | Let's Play (32 Videos) * Minecraft Gameplay | Let's Play Beta (120 Videos) * Sims 3 Gameplay | Let's Play (70 Videos) * Worms Reloaded Gameplay | Let's Play (18 Videos) * Donkey Kong Country Gameplay | Let's Play Together (23 Videos) * Battlefield: Heroes Gameplay | Let's Play (18 Videos) * Donkey Kong Country Returns Gameplay | Let's Play Together (39 Videos) * The Legend of Zelda: Majoras Mask Gameplay | Let's Play (172 Videos) * Bulletstorm Gameplay | Let's Play (29 Videos) * Minecraft Gameplay | Let's Play Alpha (26 Videos) * Let's Show Your World - Minecraft Gameplay | Let's Play (10 Videos) * Worms Reloaded Gameplay | Let's Play BATTLE 37 Videos) * New Super Mario Bros. Gameplay | Let's Play Together (30 Videos) * Gears of War Gameplay | Let's Play Together (39 Videos) * Split/Second: Velocity Gameplay | Let's Play (81 Videos) * League of Legends Gameplay | Let's Play (35 Videos) * Super Mario World - OdinakaJesus' Hack Gameplay | Let's Play (23 Videos) * Singularity Gameplay | Let's Play (49 Videos) * Minecraft Gameplay | Let's Play Together ALPHA (73 Videos) Equipment * Computer ** Grafikkarten: 2x NVIDIA GeForce GTX 980 ** Mainboard: X99S GAMING 9 ARC ** CPU: Intel® Core™ i7-5960X Processor Extreme ** Gehäuse: Carbide Series® Air 540 High Airflow ATX Würfelgehäuse * Sound ** Mikrofon: Brauner Phantom Classic* ** Preamp: Mindprint-Envoice-MKII-Digital-Edition *Affiliate Link (Stand: 04.03.2015Video über GLPs PC) Trivia * Er hat keinen Führerschein und will derzeit auch keinen. * Er trägt in seinen Reallife-Videos eine Maske. (Kanal bereits Deaktiviert) * Er findet, Emma Watson sieht gut aus, und er will mal in sie "reinlunzen". * Er trägt eine Brille, weil er eine Hornhaut-Verkrümmung hat und ist daher Kurzsichtig. * Er ist 1,78m groß. * Er findet, dass Lunas (der Chihuahua seiner Mutter) Hundefutter lecker riecht. * Er ist Rechtshänder. * Er hat mit seiner Mutter seinen blau-schwarz gestreiften Pulli von New Yorker gekauft. * Er glaubt an keinen Gott. * Er ging in eine Gesamtschule. * Er hat seine Masken von Amazon. * Er hat Allergien gegen Katzenhaare, Pollen(Birke), Walnüsse und vieles mehr. * Er hat 3 chronische Krankheiten. * Er hat relativ lange Wimpern. * Er ist noch nie vor seinem PC eingeschlafen. * Eines seiner Lieblingsgetränke ist Cola. * Er ist im Kindergarten immer mit einer Brünetten und einer Blondine herumgelaufen. * Er sieht seit mehren Jahren kein fern mehr. * Seine Lieblingsfarben sind blau und rot. (Schwarz ist keine Farbe) * Er wurde, im Alter von 4, Onkel. * Sein Vater kennt den Hund seiner Mutter besser, als seinen Sohn. * Er hat mit 14 eine Zigarette probiert, damit er sich für das ganze Leben daran ekeln kann. * Er ist oftmals Paranoid. * Seine Mutter wollte ihn Christian nennen, doch Manuels Schwester diskutierte mit ihr, sodass er nun Manuel genannt und getauft wurde. * Er wohnt im 13. Stockwerk. * Er hat keine Höhenangst. * Er besitzt einen Epilierer. * In seinem 'Dupstep Intro' sagt er das Wort 'geil' 2600 mal. * Er findet Fanpages unnötig. * Einige seiner Lieblingsfilme sind 'Titanic' und 'Back to the future' (Zurück in die Zukunft). * Er hatte mal als Kind hellere Haare, die nach den Jahren immer dunkler wurden. * Er hat die Schuhgröße 40/41. Variiert auf die Schuhe. * Er hat grüne Augen. * Er kommt nicht damit klar, das sein Reißverschluss in 'Tube Clash' weiß ist. * Er hat eine Schwester und drei Brüder. * Er ist der Jüngste von den Geschwistern. * Er hat sein AskFM-Account gelöscht/deaktiviert. * Er war 2012 zuletz auf der Gamescom. * Manu lacht oft über seine eigenen Videos. * Er kennt Odinakajesus schon sehr lange. * Seine Mutter heißt Monika Weblinks * Let's Plays * Videos, die Copyright beinhalten und jederzeit gelöscht werden könnten * Wikipediaartikel * MySpace Profil Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Deutsche YouTuber Kategorie:Geboren 1992 Kategorie:Gründung 2010 Kategorie:1.000.000+ Abonnenten Kategorie:Let's Player Kategorie:TubeOne Kategorie:Deutschsprachig Kategorie:Tägliche Uploads Kategorie:Minecraft-Let's Player